What You Need
by MizuneMinamiki
Summary: After ending up stranded in a cave in the middle of a thunderstorm, Rin becomes weak with her fear of the dark. Len decides to try to offer her a little bit of comfort. Rated T for Len's teenage boy thoughts and kissing. Oneshot. •COMPLETE•


**_I will write an author's note at the bottom, just so I don't ramble and irritate you. So enjoy._**

**_Vocaloid is not mine._**

The unmistakable rumble of thunder and howling of the vicious wind had long since been replaced by the echo of water dripping from the stalactites that dangled from the roof of the cave. The only hint of light came from the occasional flash of lightning that was bright enough to reach past the shroud of blackness that filled the winding tunnel. Soft footsteps bounced off the stony walls; her breathing got shakier and more panicked the longer we walked. Our clothes shuffled with our movements. Those were the only things that told me where she was; it was far too dark to see anything clearly.

We'd been wandering aimlessly through this cave for quite a while. And for once, getting into a bad situation hasn't been my fault. Rin and I had gone for a walk to hang out as friends like the good ol' days. But once it started to rain, she took my hand and led me to this cave. Blame my teenage boy hormones, but I started to get this jittery feeling in my belly. I kinda hoped she'd make a move on me, because, well...what could I say? I liked it when girls took control.

But she never did. We came here just before the real downpour began, and the moment it started to thunder, Rin decided we should head deeper into the cave, farther from the sound of the it. (Did I mention Rin's afraid of everything? Literally. She's terrified of thunder, the dark, monsters under the bed...The list goes on.) I didn't mind, though; it meant more alone time with my best friend, after all.

And after what seemed like forever of walking with Rin in the lead and me following several feet behind, she finally stopped. I heard more shuffling as she situated herself on the cold ground, followed by her sweet voice that was filled with exhaustion and fear.

"I don't want to be in this place anymore," she sniffled.

I tilted my head to one side in contemplation for a brief instant before taking slow steps in her direction. Once I was sure by her soft breaths that I was close enough, I sat down at her side. I could feel her shivering, hear her teeth chattering.

"What's the matter, Rin?" Dumb question. Of course I knew what was wrong. She was tired and afraid. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. "Oh. You don't like to be in such a place as this, right?"

"Yea..."

I looked back over at her, eyebrows furrowed. I wanted nothing more than to look into those cerulean eyes and give her a reassuring smile. Stupid darkness, ruining my special moment with Rin! As I sighed, this idea popped into my mind. I lifted my arms above my head in a stretch, accidentally making this really cute baby dinosaur noise in the process, and in a totally 'discreet' movement, I placed my hand on the ground.

Bingo! My fingers brushed against skin!

For a second, nothing happened. Neither of us spoke a word, and Rin and I sat there with our hands gently touching. I could feel myself getting anxious. Stupid hormones! Quit thinking dirty and be concerned with how she feels for once!

And suddenly, her dainty little fingers slipped under my hand. My heart did this crazy little dance. I squeezed her hand as a gesture of...well, I really don't know why I did it, actually. I just did.

But then I had this other great idea! Why not try to comfort her more than this? How was holding hands supposed to make someone feel safe, anyway? Wouldn't she feel even better if I have her a hug, or even snatched a quick kiss?

I moved my hand to take her wrist and then reached for her upper arm.

"Len?" she whispered in shock.

A small gasp of protest escaped her lips as I pulled her forward. I wasn't exactly sure how much distance between us there was now, but who cared? I leaned a little bit closer and spoke softly.

"Don't be afraid of this place, Rin. I'm with you," I assured her.

She didn't say anything for a moment, so I let my hand explore a bit. God, as much as I wanted to, I hoped I didn't accidentally touch her someplace awkward. I found her shoulder, the back of her neck, her other shoulder, until I managed to slip my arm around her.

"Len...uh...I..." Those were her only words. She didn't fight against me as I tightened my grip and pulled her towards me to close the tiny gap that remained between us.

I knew that I was really close now. Her cool breath hit my lips. If I leaned forward now...I'd be kissing her!

Unfortunately, my hesitation gave her plenty of time to turn away. Her gaze must've dropped to be tilted toward the ground.

_Just a little more, Len,_ I told myself. I took in a deep breath and squeezed her shoulders to show support. This time, however, I shifted myself so that I felt my side pressing against hers. Her hair tickled my nose. I was so close to her! It took a lot of my self control to not just rape her right there. But I mean, if she liked me back, then it wouldn't be rape. Or... Wow. Why couldn't I get thoughts like that out of my head?

Oh, right.

Teenage boy hormones.

Okay, this was it. With my other hand, I reached for her face. My palm came in contact with her cheek.

And she didn't push me away! Bam! I was finally getting somewhere!

I turned her to face me and was quite glad when she didn't put up any struggle to get away. Maybe she didn't just see me as a friend. Maybe she wanted more, too. My heartbeat thumped so hard that I was sure she could hear it. My palms were starting to get a little sweaty. It was all so nerve wracking! All these things were running through my mind and putting the weight of the world on my shoulders. _Stop thinking about it, Len. Stop thinking about it!_

But...how could I not think about these things when I could feel her breathing against my lips again? When the sweet smell of oranges overpowered my usual banana scent? When she made this really attractive whimpering sound? (Even though I couldn't tell if it was because she didn't want me to be this close or because she was just frightened.)

"Don't be scared Rin." I moved my hand so that it covered her ear and let my fingers tangle in her hair. My thumb caressed her smooth cheek. My mouth was so close to hers, so close that my lips brushed hers as I murmured a few more words of comfort to her. "I'll protect you no matter what."

I tilted my head just enough to fit my lips perfectly against hers. At the touch, she flinched ever so slightly and let out a little muffled gasp, but after a short moment, she pushed herself closer to me.

Now what? Should I take it farther? I mean, what's a kiss when you just sit there lip-touching? Sure, she was the first girl I'd ever kissed, but I thought I knew what to do next.

_I hope I do this right!_

My tongue flicked against her bottom lip. That wasn't even the real thing, but she tasted so...sweet. Like oranges. That sounded so cliche, but it was the whole truth. And I had to be honest, I loved bananas a lot, but it was that moment that I found something that tasted better.

Her response was slow, but sure enough, she parted her lips just enough for me to slip my tongue into her mouth. I closed my eyes even tighter as I explored her. Soft lips, straight teeth, orange-flavored tongue. I wondered what she was thinking at that very moment. She gave this tiny giggle that I swear was so darn sexy as I moved my mouth against hers. The gentle echo of our lips locking and breaking apart seemed to be the only sound in the whole cave. Those moments with her were truly enjoyable, especially when she decided she would push me back a little and take charge.

But things like that must come to an end. When she pulled away, I almost yanked her back again. She turned away from me and spoke through a smile that she was clearly trying to hide. "Thank you, Len. I really needed that."

**_So I got this idea from a super cute MMD I found on YouTube called "Rin and Len playing in Amnesia: The Dark Descent." Check it out if you wish. It's pretty cute. Of course, the ending to this one is different..._**

**_I hope you liked reading this! I had fun writing from the POV of a teenage boy. It was pretty different, since, you know, I'm a girl. XD_**

**_Anyways, care to leave a review? Thanks!_**

**_(:Mizune_**


End file.
